


Flores e Chocolate

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Nova pesquisa tradições do Dia dos Namorados.





	Flores e Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flowers and Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868872) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde demais, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 14 - Valentine's Day (Dia dos Namorados).

Ela não podia evitar um sorriso. Quando Nova lhe contou que estava estudando costumes humanos relacionados a namoro e relacionamentos, não sabia o que esperar, mas certamente não era isso.

“Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?” Nova perguntou, vendo os olhos da sua namorada começarem a se encher de lágrimas. “Se eu fiz, me desculpe, pelo que li desse ‘Dia dos Namorados’...”

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, pegando o bouquet e a caixa de chocolate das mãos de Nova. “O contrário, isso é perfeito, Nova.” Ela puxou Nova para perto, quase esmagando as flores.

“Então porque você está chorando? Não entendo…” Nova disse.

“Porque eu tenho a namorada mais incrível de todo o universo, e nunca pensei que teria tanta sorte.”

Nova corou. “Você não precisa dizer essas coisas, só quero te fazer feliz.”

“E eu só quero que você saiba que você é amada por tudo que você é,” ela disse, beijando Nova.


End file.
